prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mtf
Hi there! Welcome to the Pro Wrestling Wikia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. * is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. * Questions? Need help? – There are some help pages you could have a look at. But you can also ask at the Forum or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! * Our Community? – The Community Portal is the starting point for all editors of this Wikia! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- [[User:LAX|''LAX'']] 05:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey did you notice Ive updated and Made over 40 pages? I hope you can help me out in Making Every PPV page have an Infobox, every character to have an infobox and every page to have at least 1 image.Natonstan 05:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) TNA Titles I like that layout, it also means the colour coding I did can be removed and look cleaner. I have made a few modifications to it using something I brought over when I added the AJPW Triple Crown page, and that’s having the vacated title cover the 5 columns in a grey background similar to what you did, also I put the main colour used in the page for the colour for those parts you added, I think that would work as a good colour code for all these pages removing the colour coding if there are any. Anyway good job on them.--TheWho87 NWA/TNA & WCW/WWE Titles I’ve been looking through some of the title changes you have done and I personally see a couple of problems, firstly why did you remove the NWA (Under TNA) sections to be under TNA, personally the NWA also lays claims to these title changes and I would separate them myself since all NWA Title changes under TNA are all official NWA title changes hence why I had them separate, also when I was doing them I was trying to separate the WCW and WWE title histories and such because they are not actually connected, the WCW title and the current World title are not connected, in my view when the original promotion ended that’s when the title ended, for example the WCW title ended in April 2001 on the last Nitro, the WCW title that appeared on WWF TV when WWE bought out the promotion is in my mind a different title and it is that title that leads onto the current world title, the same would go for the United States and Cruiserweight titles, on the tag titles, personally their isn’t any real title that could logically be transformed into hence why I had the WCW title that was used in the invasion as WCW Tag Team Championship (WWE). I’m not saying this to be picky or anything believe that yes for titles that evolved and changed include histories and such, but when a promotion ends another cannot really come up with saying “this is their title” since the title ended with the promotion. I hope that makes sense.--TheWho87 04:49, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah although the NWA titles were still TNA titles they were still NWA titles and had to be defended outside TNA (I have a few records of NWA title matches on PWG shows, either way I think its best to separate it. What I think would be best is to have the record on the champion history but only cover the NWA titles since the TNA run. For WCW they never had world titles in WWF they were just WCW Title, WCW Tag Team, WCW United States & WCW Cruiserweight, when WWF bought them they eliminated the world title from their names, also with the exception of the tag title they all got reincarnated as WWE titles WCW - World WCW US - WWE US WCW Cruiserweight - WWE Cruiserweight You could include the WCW Tag Titles in the WWE Tag Titles but I personally think it would be best to have a separate page specifically for this WCW tag title. And true WWE own the WCW rights, but they haven’t messed with them, they just use the history as a claim for their belts which I don’t think is right, all WCW titles ended their run in April 2001 and from there on they were WCW titles.--TheWho87 08:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Title response Keep them seperate. While WWE claims they are all the same titles with the same history, a majority of other people consider them all seperate titles since the old companies are owned by WWE now. RobJ1981 20:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC)